Scold but SWEET
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Hey Everyone.. acp sir Aapne Sahabzaado ko ...Dena chahte hai ek lesson ...Kya ...?. Nothing Much ...Simple concept..With Oldie Duo And Our duo Bonding...But A sweet ...twist ...Just Peep Inside Last Chapter Updated ***
1. Chapter 1

Hello...

Nothing new ...yeh meri...Bahut old two sort hai ...But ...kabhi complete nhi kiya samjh hi nhi aata tha ...kaise karu ...but now I want to complete it and decised to post ...Kaisa hai Jaldi btaye ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES

* * *

A Person running hear and their...And shouting...

Person 1: Kisis ko koi jaldi nhi hai time kaam hai lekin sabko tho Aram karna hai ...karo sab Aram karo...yeh buddha hai Kaam karne ke liye...

Person2: Entered : Areeee...Aram se ...karo nhi tho Bp baad jayega...

Person 1: Kya ...Aram se time dekha hai

Person 2 : Yrrrr ...kya tum bhi...shubha se shuru ho gye...baitho yrr kuch khalo...aur sans lo Sab hai na kar rhe hai ...nhi wohhh mujhe chodenge nhi agar tumhari tabiyat bigad gyi tho

Person1: Yrr...abb intezar nhi ho rha hai...kab mein milunga ...unse...6 mahine se intezar kar rhe hai sab ...unka

Person 2 : Pradhuman yrr...kya ...udhass kyu hai...yee wohh dono aa rhe hai na...khush rho boss ...unko tumko khush dekhna hi acha lagta hai samjhe ...bhudhe

Acp : Salukhe ...mein tujko bhudda kha se lagta hu...bhudha hoga tu aur tujhe chashma bhi laga hai dekha ...old age ki nishani ...chal ...hattt...mujhe mere beto...ki success party ki preparation karni hai ...

Salukhe : Wahhh ...bhai Dost ko tho kabhi birthday party nhi di...Aur ...beto success Party aise di jarhi hai jaise shadi ki party...

Acp : Tu Abb unse bhi jelous ho rha hai...

Salukhe : Haa Acha...Abb Mein jealous haan...

Person Standing At Door ...

Person : Kya saluke Sir Hum Aap ko Sir ka khyal rahkne ko bole the Aur Aap hai ki...Unse ladh rhe hai...very bad sir ...yeh umid nhi thi Aap ne hume Khush nhi kiya ...

Salukhe : Bhai tum tho ho hi meri Zindagi Ke Mogambo ...

Person : Acha

Another Person( Fron behind ): sir Hum ander aaye Ya Aap Bhar se hi lad lenge

Salukhe : aree Nhi daya Beta Aayo nhi tho Yeh Bhudha Kha Jayega

Acp : mein Pure veg hu ...samjha...

Sal : (join his hand) : Ji...prabhu...(turn towards DUO) Chalo tum dono fresh ho jao rest karlo ...Raat mein Party

Sal : (join his hand) : Ji...prabhu...(turn towards DUO) Chalo tum dono fresh ho jao rest karlo ...Raat mein Party hai ...

Duo (confused) : Party kis cheez ki

Acp : (patted his head) : Tum dono ki success party ...Dono log itna bada Mission complete kiya hai aur badi Raid bhi ...Political pressure ke baad bhi successful ki ...

Duo (Haapy) : Thanku ...sir

Acp : Baap ko thanku bolte ho ...Chalo bhaago ...

Duo enter their respective room...

Abhijeet (pov) : Acp sir kitne khush hai ...aj se pehele itna khush nhi dekha ...jeet humari hai par khushi ka eshaas sir ke face se ho rha hai ...he laid down in his bed and slept

Daya (pov) : aaj sach mein pata lag rha hai ki asli khushi ...Tab hoti hai jab Apke apne khush ho ...chalo yrr aaj shanti se baithunga ...ufff...Abhijeet ko dekhlu uska ...wound tho nhi Alag Alag field pe the woh ...Uss Dcp ne usko Itni sensetivi area mein plant kiya tha ...Jaha Sabse khatra tha aur humare (angry)... sahab khud tho saans nhi lenge ..(enter's in abhijeet room) yeh tho so gya ...chalo baad mein...

Abhijeet Open his eyes ...Aree Daya ...Tum ..

Daya : Turned : Tum jag gaye ...

Abhijeet : Haan Andar aayo Kya hai Btao ...

Daya (straight) : Chote kha lagi hai

Abhijeet (Amazed) : Chote (injuries) Nhi ...n ...Nhi lagi

Daya : Jooth ...Jay (OC from Dream is Family )Se baat hui thi meri...

Abhijeet : (murmrred) : Iski tho ...

Daya : Uski Kuch nhi ...Apni btao Kaha lagi ...

Abhijeet : Woh ...

Daya (annoyed) : Hatto Yrr mein yeh bhi Jay se pooch leta hu ...

Abhijeet : Abby ruk na yrr btaa hu ...woh .. ... ...Clavicle ...Mein fight mein ...Bhid mein kisi ne kuch hit kiya tho woh ...

Daya : Aur tum ...Kisis ko btana jarurui nhi samajhte haan ...Clavicle ...mein chote aayi woh internal ...Kuch jada hotho ...Hato tum ...

Abhijeet : Aree dard nhi hai ...sach ...

Daya : Haan pata (imitating) Dard nhi hai ...Daya removed slightly pulled his shirt out ...He saw a badly swell Clavicle area...Which may effect his ,,thorax area also ...bcz of ill treatment of our sharp shine ... Daya gave dead glare to abhijeet ...

Abhijeet looked at him as a innocent kid who doen't know the world... : Kya hai

Daya : Stop making face ...Boss Itni chot Aayi hai Phir tumne kisi ko btaya nhi ...Chalo case ke bich mein nhi bataya thik hai baad mein btaa dete ...Strong personality mein koi ...Nuksaan na hota ...sahab ki Par ...

Abhijeet : Yrr waqt nhi tum bhi Raid Side Busy the...Kha tumko Chote ...Btaate phir tha

Daya (exclaimed) : Chote ...Aur bhi hai ...Jaldi bolo (accidently he fold Abhijeet finger )

Abhijeet : ahh...

Daya : Kya Hua fingers ...Mein kya hua hai boss bolo bhi yrr ...Kya tarika ...Apna kuch mat bolo ...

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi hua yrr Bass Pata nhi Kyu ...Fingers ko Fold Nhi kar pa rhu ...Lagta Hai ...

Daya : Tumko thoda kaam Laga kare sab kuch ...Mein Salll...

Abhijeet : Hold his hand ...Daya Sun tho

Daya : Kya

Abhijeet : Yrr ...Acp Sahab Salukhe sahab ...sab bahut Khush Abhi ...Chote ..Aur sab Bataa denge ...Tho pareshan ho jayenge ...

Daya : Par tumko dard

Abhijeet : Yrr yeh Hath mein chote tho 4 Din phele ki hai itne din jhel liya thodi der aur yrr ...phir chalenge hum dr ke pass sach mein ...

Daya ; Boss tumne 4 din mein ek baar bhi nhi btaya haan daily phone pe connected the ...

Abhijeet : Mein nhi chahta tha ...ki ...Tum pareshan ho yrr ...Mission jada jaruri tha ...

Daya : Jao...Par tum bahut BURE HO JII BAHUT BURE HO ...Kuch nhi Btaate ho humko jii...

Abhijeet : Acha phir tho aap ne bhi humko Nhi bataya ki ...pair mein spain hua tha aapke ...

Daya : Woh hoke thik bhi ho gaya hai

Abhijeet : Bhai sahab aapko mein ne limping karte dekha hai ...Btau Acp shab ko ...Stunt dikha rhe the ...tum

Daya : Aree itna...Kyu ...acha tum meri mat btana mein tumhari par ...Dr ke pass chalenge Ghar jane se phele Party ke Baad ...Jab ghar

Abhijeet : Haan Baba ...Jab ghar chalenge tho chalenge phele DR ke Pass ...

Daya : DEal done

Abhijeet (smiled) : Done Dana done ...

Daya Done some primary treatment of Abhijeet injuries ...

At night ...Party time

Duo standing in corner

Abhijeet : (concern tone ) : Daya tu jada chal mat yrr ...Dard aur hoga ...

Daya : Boss mein thik hu yrr ...Tum Aram se raho ...koi cheez left hand se jada mat lena okk ...

Abhijeet : Hmm ...(in not interest tone) ...went from their

Daya : Huu Sahab ko unki Sahuliyat ka kuch bolo tho ...Hmm ...

Sal : Aree Daya ...Kya hua ...

Daya : Kuch nhi sir ...Bas soch rha tha ...

Sal : Kya ...

Daya : Ki Acp sir Jada kuch nhi Kharcha kar diya Matlab ...Itni Badi Party Aisa Arrangement ...Abhijeet Also Come With ...Daya thik bol rha hai sir itna ...sara

Sal : Yeh uska Pyaar hai Tum dono ke liye Woh Sapne jo Woh Apne bete ke liye dekhta hai ...

Duo : Sir Aise Kharcha nhi karna tha sir ko

Acp : Kyu ...Kya problem hai

Duo (stammered) : Nn...Nhi...sir ...Koi Pro...ble...problem nh...iii Hai !

Acp : Aur kya Kharch Kharcha ...Chilla rhe ho Koi Kharcha nhi hua mera Khushi hui ...Problem Hai meri khushi se ...

Duo Nod their head in BIG NOOOOOO...

Acp : Good party enjoy karo Karche ki Tension nhi ...Hmm

Duo : JIIII sir ...Dcp interupted them with

Dcp : Acp ...prepareation Bahut achi ki hai ...

Acp : thank u sir ...

Dcp (came to duo ) : Aur ..daya cliff ke pass kaisa tha

Daya (Abby gaya mein kya karu haan ): jii sir sab thik tha ...everything was fine ...Sir Abhijeet (abhijeet gave him Look " Mote Khud ki class ka No. aaya tho mujhe phsa diya ... )(daya gave him a sorry Look)

Dcp (Patted abhijeet shoulder Near his swelled area )..sab thik rha hai na ...Jada ...problem tho nhi ...ki uske admiyo ne ...

Abhijeet : feel Intense pain Bcz Of pat ...as he doesn't want to spoil the lovely Fatherly figure Mood he controlled with ...A deep Gasp : JIIiiii Sir ...

Acp (confused ): Kiske Admiyo ne ... Kaun si Cliff ...

Abhijeet : Aree sir ...sirr ...Woh Political pressure sir Aapko btaya tha na ...Bass wahi Aur Cliff Aap daya se pooche (gave Daya A REVENGE loook)

Daya (In NOw what condition ) : Sir woh Cliff ...Mein ...unka ...Area Tha Illegal work ka ...Bass

Dcp (Confused with Ulta -sidha description ) : Nhi ...(duo looked each other with Abb tho Gaye)...Aisa kuch bhi nhi tha ...

Acp : (looked At Duo first ) understant Their ...Hoshiyari ...Looked at dcp : Matlab sir ...

Duo (interfer ) Dcp ...sir...(dcp shocked ) Abhijeet : sirr Apne tho kuch liya hi nhi ...Aap chale mere sath ...(to Daya ) : Tu sir logo ko de kuch ...Hmm

Daya : Haan ...kyu nhi ...

Salukhe To Acp : Boss yeh ...Kya

Acp : Smartness Salukhe Mere Beto ki Smartness Hai ...Jo mujhe Idiot samjhte hai (grinning teeth)...

Sal (Laughed lightly) : idiot Cid Ke Acp ...Nhi Acha ,,,acha hai ...

Acp(glared) : Chup kar Aata hu mein ...Apne Kalakarao ki Kalakaari ...Ka pata karke ...(went to met Dcp)

Acp to Dcp : Kuch Baat karni hai sir

Dcp : Bolo Kya Baat Hai

Acp : Mujhe ...details chahiye ...Mission ki ...

Dcp : Hainnn ..

Acp : Matlab ...Mission mein kya hau ...

Dcp ; Acp yeh sahi nhi hai ...

Acp : Pata hai Sir... mujhe bas...Aap itna btaye ki Mission mein ...Aap cliff ...admi I mean ...

Dcp : Mujhe Phele se hi Pata tha Tumhare ...Beto ne Tumko Puri Baate nhi btayi sirf headlines di hai ...

Acp : Sir Saaf -saaf btaye ...

Dcp : hmm tho suno ...Jada nhi Baata sakta lekin jitna btana ya bolu (teased) tumko pata hona chahiye utna btaa deta hu ...Acp ...Mission ...Mein abhijeet aur Daya ko 65% risk mein nhi Balki 85 to 90% (acp shocked )risk area mein rakha gaya tha jiska Unn dono ko pata tha ...Par Leak nhi karna tha...Mein neunko bola tha Ki agar unki Maan hotho Apne Acp se baat karle phir ...Decision le ...Par unn dono ne bola ..ki Woh ready hai ...Abhijeet Most risk Area mein woh bhi Apni ...Personal Request par...

Acp (confused) :Abhijeet personal request kyu

Dcp : Waha Daya ko Plant kiya gaya tha phele ...

Acp (shocked)

Dcp (continues) : As Daya ki raid cliff area mein hui cliff se Ek secret Rasta tha tho ...deal ko rokte aur criminal se encounter mein Daya ...cliff se slip kar gaya aur ...Usko chote aayi ...Major nhi kyu ki ...cliff bahut height pe nhi thi Par Leg pe Major Spain tha ...According to primary check up ...Aur abhijeet Uss ghar mein Plant tha Jaha sare Black collar jo white bane ghoomte hai ...Unki Kaali karnaame ..plzn karte the ...Mission successful raha ...Par last moment mein Yeh Khabar leak ho gyi ki ...Leaders ko arrest kiya jaa rha hai ...Result mein humko Unki party ke ...logo ke mid se ...lana pada ...Inn sab ka head abhijeet tha ...Uski ... Fight hui Unke ...admiyo se ...Usko kafi chote aayi thi ...yeh dono 2 din phele hi aa jate ...par Abhijeet ki condition bahut kharab thi ...Usko Thorax area infected ...tha ...usko saans lene mein takleef thi ...Daya se bhi chupaya hai sab ussne ...

Acp : Itna sab hua aur mujhe kuch nhi pata bahut ...Jada akal hai iss mein ...Dono mein hi ...(pov )party ke baad dekhta hu dono ko (to dcp) Thank you sir ...Apne sach btaya ...

Dcp (laughed) : Mein Batut ache se wakif hu tumhare ...Beto se Acp mujhe pata tumko kuch nhi pata hoga siwaye ...Case ke ...

Acp smiled lightly ...went from their ...looked at duo ...both busy in advicing a to each other ...acp (pov) Bahut ...bade hai dono ...Baap se apne dard chupane chale hai ...dekho kya sabak sikhta hu ...bahut dekha liya mera shanti se samjhne wala roop aab yeh Mera gussa dekhenge ...aaj dono ko ...Btaunga mein ...

Acp (went near to duo ) : Kya ho rha hai ...

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi sir bas hum soch rhe the ki Party ...Bahut achi hai ...

Daya : Haan Sir

Acp : Acha ...thik hai suno ...Aaj party... ke baad tum dono Mere Ghar hi ruk rhe ho Thik...

Duo (Ohhh no) : Sir hum chale jayenge Aap Takleef

Acp (cut ) : Mere Pyaar ko ...Takleef Mat bolo Ruk jao plzz

Daya : Sir Aap plzz Mat bole

Abhijeet : aap order dete ache lagte hai sir ...

Acp : THo ruk jao ...

Duo Nodded in Yess ...Hum ruk rhe hai sir...

Acp (pov)... Aaj tho tum dono Aisa sabk dunga mein ki Dubara kabhi ...Mujh se Adhi (half) baat nhi Btaoge ...Aur Baate chupana tho bhoola dunga ...

Duo look each other in tension...

* * *

DO I CONTINUE IT ...

Kaisa Laga Jarur Btana...

Yrr Ur review Work as Booster...PLzz Review ...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello...

Nothing new ...yeh meri...Bahut old two sort hai ...But ...kabhi complete nhi kiya samjh hi nhi aata tha ...kaise karu ...but now I want to complete it and decised to post ...Kaisa hai Jaldi btaye ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES

* * *

Duo look each other in tension...

Abhijeet :(whisperd) Daya Yrr Abb TU kaise Jayega dikhane DROCTOR ko KItna Pain Hai tujhko ...

Daya (glared)sirf Mein NHI ...Bhai sahb Aap bhi ...

Abhjeet ()annoyed) : Haan ...Pata hai ...

Acp : Chalo tum dono ...Abb apne apne rroms mein jao party Khatam ho gayi hai Thakan hogi ...mein sab Kaam Niptake aata hu

Abhijeet : Sir hum bhi Kaam Karate hai ...Jaldi Ho Jyega ...Aap bhi...

Acp : (irritat tone )Kaam mein nhi Karunga ...Jis company ko Catering Diya tha Woh log aake sab karenge dekhna hai sirf ...Tum dono jao ...Abhi

Daya : Inko Kya Hua ...Itna ...Bhadke kyu hai ...

Abhijeet (shrugged) : chal nhi tho ...Daya : Haan

Both inside room Sitting Together ...

Daya Appling Pain relief to Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Itna Tho pain bhi nhi tha Jitna Tum ne Bna diya hai Yrr ...

Daya : Jaban Na Khulao tum chup baitho

Abhijeet : Haat ...Pair Kaisa hai La dekhu

Daya : THik hai Yrr tum bhi '

Abhijeet (teased) : Sahab bole tho mein Jaban kholu

Daya : Taunt kar walo bade Bhaiiya se...Lo pair ...

Abhijeet : check it : swelling hai abhi ...

Acp sir came : Daya abhijeet ...

Duo : Hide all their medicines ... : Jii sir ...

Acp (pov ) Meds CHupa li Abhi ruko Tum log ek Mauka de rha hu ...sab sach bol do sahayad tum dono ...(normally ) : Kaisa tha Sab ...Mujhe detail information do ...Kaun si place mein the plant tum dono ...

Duo looked each other and started his story oopsss ...Mission detail ...In whole detail ...Every thingh was fine , okk , Easy mission ...No life risk ...DCP sahab Ka Bekar ka Dram ...N All ...

Acp (is Now Feed Of all Bad jokes) : Quite ! ! ! ...

Daya looked at Abhijeet ...but abhijeet Busy in Looking Acp sir ...

Abhijeet : Sirrr...

Acp : Kuch na samjho Par Acp samjh ke hi sahi bol dena aake ...(looked at hurt tone ) ...Jisko Apne officers ki khabar Rakhne ka kaam Hai ...(low tone) ...Pita tho nhi baan paya ...Duo loked at him with shocked...

He left the room ...

Sal : Kya hua Bade ...Upset ...

Acp : Kuch nhi Ja so jake ...

Sal : Hua hai Batana ...

Acp tired tone : Yrr ...Meri Kismat mein Rishte hai hi nhi ...Kya ...Mein Aise ki Akela ...Jindagi bitaunga ...Koi kabhi iss kabil nhi samjh tha ki apni takleef btaye ...(salunkhe make disagree gestures) (acp sir Continues) Sahi bhi hai kiya kya aaj tak sirf ...Shak hi tho kiya hai ...

Sal : Kya bole jaa rhe ho Acp...Kya ...Haan shak hi kiya hai ...sach tumko aisa lagta mujhe nhi lagta ...Mujhe pyaar dikhta tha ...Pareshani dekhi ...uss shak mein ...nafrat nhi dikhi ...kabhi unn shabdo mein ...gussa dikha ...par ...bezzati kabhi nhi dikhi ...

Acp : Phir koi mere pass kyu nhi ...woh dono ...Pura mission hi badal diya ...report bhi HQ deke aaye hai ...Bade ...dimagh ke tej hai ...Na ...Aur woh ...Bada wala kissi pe vishwas nhi hai ...Pata hai 2 din iss ki condition yeh thi ki yeh Bed se uath nhi sakhta tha ...Iss ne kisi se nhi btaya ...Pata nhi problem kya hai ...Yeh chota ...Pair dekha hai kitna swell hai par Acp sahab se nhi bolenge kyu ...nhi Pata mujhe ...Ya shayad janta hu ...Koi rishta nhi rakhna chahte ye log ...

Sal : Yrr galat point pe Ja rhe ho ...wo dono ...Bhaut izzat karte hai teri ...aur Pyaar bhi ...Tujhe Pareshan nhi karna chahte hai iss liye nhi btaya ...Jaa ke Kaan pakad aur pooch ...Tera haq hai ...

Duo's in room ...

Abhijeet : Acp sir ko kya hua Bahut pareshan lage ...

Daya : Haan Mission tho ...Hum ne btaya nhi ...

Abhijeeet : Aur jo bataya uss mein Kuch ...PAreshan hone wala tha nhi ...(his phone's ring distubed)...DCP Baaj (ringing) Rha hai yrr

Daya: What ...

Abhijeet : I mean DCp ka PHONE hai ...Daya make a Ooooooo gesture ...Abhijeet attend the call ... : Jii sir

Dcp : Tum dono ek baat btana bhul gaya mein

Abhijeet : Hain kya Baat sir

Dcp : Phone speaker pe karo Daya ko bhi suna jaruri hai

Abhijeet : Ji kar diya phone Speaker pe ...

Dcp : Areee Baat yeh hai ki Acp aaya tha mere pass ...Mission ki detail lene (duo look each other in tension )...thoooo

Duo : THooooo ...Kya ...

Dcp : Mein ne dedi ...kya hua

Abhijeet (start to biting his lips )daya (started to scratching his head )

Dcp : Tho sahi ...Details dena okk ...Khas kar tum abhijeet(teased) ...Samjhe ...daya jara pooch lena ...

Abhijeet (pov) yeh dcp...hai bahut ...Fox type ...Aag laga ke ...phone rakh diya ...Acp sahab

Daya : Kya baat hai ...Hai kya chupa ke baithe ho

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi hai ...Phele soch hum kare kya ...Acp shab sab phele se jante the ...

Daya : Tabhi woh ...Acp jaise Behave kar rhe the

Abhijeet : Haan ...

Daya: Boss tum ne ...hi bola tha sab chupa lo tum jano kya karna hai mein kuch nhi janta jao maano ...Acp sahab ko ...

Abhijeet : Jahil insaan ...tab tho bahut Haan -haan kar rha tha ...Abb jab problem Aayi ...tho bhaag rha hai ...

Daya : THik hai thik hai ...Sath mein okk ...

Abhijeet (pov) Mein tho aur bura phasa hu abhi sab kuch isko bhi nhi pata aur Acp shab ko ...Yeh DCP bhi ...koi Kaam mere ...liye favor ka nhi karte ...(makes a baby cryind face ).

Daya : Chalo ...Sir ke pass...duo went to Acp room

Both standing in front of ...close door ...and ...making paln ...how to manage acp sir ...

ABhijeet (gulped his fear knocked the door ) : Sirr...

Acp and salukhe : Aayo andar ..

Daya : salunkhe sahab hai ...kuch ...favor mil sakta hai ...(whisped)

Abhijeet : Hmmm...

Sal : Bhai tum teeno Baat karo mein chala..kuch kaam hai mujhe

Duo ohhhhh ...nooooo...

Duo stand at back of Acp sir ...

Daya : Sir ...Hum woh ...Apse Baat ...

Acp : Kya Baat karni hai ...

Abhijeet : Woh ...sir hum woh...

Daya (hit his hand him ) : Mission sir btaane aaye hai ...

Acp : Oooo ...mission ki details dene aaye ho ya apni bnayi khani suna ne ...

Duo : detail se dene sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Acp : Acha do ...

Duo (started all detail like acha bacha ...every thing point to point but our Acha bacha No longer remain acha bacha a for ACP sir as they converted their injuries into Scratches )...BAss sir Aapko issliye abhi nhi Btaya kyu ki ...Preshan ho jaate ...

Acp : Abhi kaun sa poori baat btayi

Abhijeet : Btaa diya

Acp : tumne woh btaaya jo ek Acp ko Pata hona chahiye...mujhe woh jana hai jo ek baap ko pata hona chahiye

Duo dowm their head ...

Acp : Yeh jana hai ki kyu nhi bataya ki 90 % ke Approx risk hai...kyu nhi aate bataya ki Sir ...injuries hai ...Bahut pain hai ...Kyu nhi bola Tumne daya ...ki Sir ...Itni der Khada nhi ho sakta mein Pair mein chot Hai ...Kyu nhi bolo Daya ...Tum ne (abhijeet try to defend Daya ) Abhijeet Tumse nhi iss se Baat kar rha hu ...Tum se baad mein karta hu baat jao chup chap baith jao tumse baad mein baat karta hu ...(Abhijeet Turned at sit like a Obedient student)...Kuch pooch rha hu mein Bolo ...haan ...

Daya: Sir Aap bahut khush the ...tho mein ne nhi socha kyu pareshan karna aapko ...Hum Party ke baad ...Dr ko milenge ...Waise bhi ...Aap pe pressure bhaut hoga itne din ...tho ...

Acp : Wah jaise Aab tho ...mein bahut khush hu ...Tab mein dhukhi ...hota ...sirf ...Pr ab pareshan hu ...Hurt hu woh nhi dikh rha hai ...bolo ...

Daya : Sir sorry sir hum yeh nhi chahte the ...humko maaf karde ...Apko pata hai na mein Apni koi bhi baat nhi chupata kisi se Bass aaj ...Plzz sir (abhijeet pov : dekho tho sidha bacha acp sahab bhi iss ke emotional atyachar mein aa gye hai huhuhh )

Acp : Bahut hurt kiya hai tum ne mujhe Kya Mein kuch nhi hu tumhara ...

Daya : Sab kuch hai Aap sir sab kuch hai ...

Acp : (patted his shoulder ) : Haq sirf mere liye Goliya khane mein nhi ...Apni Takleef btaa ke bhi dikhaya karo ...Jao Dr Sahab Ke sath ...woh ...Dr Ke pass le jayenge

Daya nodded turned to go Abhijeet also moved with daya

Acp : Abhijeet tumse tho Baat nhi hui meri kyu ja rhe ho ...

Abhijeet : Woh sir Hospital jane ko bola na apne

Acp : Daya ko bola ...chot usko aayi hai na ...tum kyu jaa rhe ho (daya smiled to Abhijeet )tumko Bhi lagi hai kya

Abhijeet : Nhi sir mujhe nhi lagi ..haan Daya ke sath jaa rha tha aap tho jante hai na usko ...

Acp : Salunkhe hai ...sambhal Lega ...Tum mere paas aayo baat karni ...TUm jao daya ...Daya went

Abhijeet (pov) Baat nhi class lene ke liye ...(normally) JIi Sirr

Acp : Mission pe kya hua tha abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Sir btaya tho kya hua tha ...bass utna hi sahi hai ...

Acp : Tum thik ..ho yeh galat hai ...

Abhijeet : Sir

Acp : Tumko kya Laga ...Tum Chupa jaoge tho mein dekh nhi payuga ...Tum Bahut ache Actor hoge ...Lekin Mein Ne bhi tumse jada duniya dekhi hai andaza nhi hai mujhe kaise ..kya ho sakta hai kya hua uss ghar mei abhijeet .. kya hua tha uss ghar mein abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Shivered...

* * *

Hey everyone mujhe pata hai mein ne two shot bola tha but mere practical started hai mein issko ek chapter mein finish nhi kar sakti issliye mein divide kar diye chapters ...

Kaisa Laga Jarur Btana...

Yrr Ur review Work as Booster...PLzz Review ...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello...

Nothing new ...yeh meri...Bahut old two sort hai ...But ...kabhi complete nhi kiya samjh hi nhi aata tha ...kaise karu ...but now I want to complete it and decised to post ...Kaisa hai Jaldi btaye ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES

* * *

Acp : Mein Kuch pooch rha hu Abhijeet kya hua tha uss ghar mein Abhijeet kyu Tumne jane ka faisla kiya ...uss ghar mein akele ...

Abhijeet ; Sir kisi ko tho plant hona hi tha ...Bas tho mein ne ...socha

Acp : Uss kisi mein Daya bhi Aata hai na ...Jay bhi aata hai tum hi kyu ...Gaye ...

Abhijeet (feeling loss of words) : Sir lead mujhe mili tho mein gaya

Acp (teased) : Ajeeb hai ...

Abhijeet : Kya ...sir ...

Acp : Nhi khabri Daya ka tha andar Lead tumko mili Jana ...daya aur jay ko tha Aur gaye tum ...kuch Match nhi kar rha hai ...Inspector sahab...

Abhijeet down his eyes and start mesmerizing the floor design ...

Acp looked his second command childish ...Act ... : Kaisa hai mere floor ka design ...

Abhijeet (jerked) : Jii sir a...ac...accha acha hai sir ...

Acp : Thanku mujhe nhi pata tha itna acha hai floor ka design ki tumhari nazar nhi hat rhi hai ...

Abhijeet (embarrassed) : Sirrr..

Acp (softly ) : Abhijeet Har baat Apne tak rakhna ...acha nhi hota ...share karo ...Hum dono Milke solve karenge ...Daya hai sab hai tumhare sath Akele Har bojh apne upar lena jarurui nhi ...

Abhijeet (holde his hand ) : Sir ...mujhe pata hai Aap hai ...mere sath daya hai ...sab hai ...Par sir ...Aapko , daya ko koi bhi tension ya kisi problem ka ...solution nikalne ki jarurrat nhi hai jab tak abhijeet hai ...

Acp : Tumko hum par vishwas nhi hai yeh bolo ...

Abhijeet (disagree tone) : Nhi sir galat samjh rhe hai ...

Acp : tum sahi samjha bhi tho nhi rhe ho .../

Abhijeet : Sir ...Ek baap tension tab leta hai jab uska ...Beta na ho ...Aue ek bhai Tab jab uska bada bhai na ho ...Aap dono ke pass dono hai ...tho kya problem hai ...(assured tone) sach sir kuch tension nhi hai ...sab sahi hai abb ...

Acp : Thik hai Manna sab sahi hai ...Reason do abhijeet ...tum aur daya dono ek jaise important ho mere liye ...tho tum ne bich ka rasta kyu nhi nikala ...khud kyu gye the ...

Abhijeet : Sir app

Acp (determined tone ) sach aur sirf sach abhijeet It's an order ...

Abhijeet (have no courage to disagree or lie after acp sir order) he inhale a deep breath : Jab hum waha gaye tho hum logo ko brief mila sara naksha hi badla hua tha ...HQ walo ne ...Pared Karadi hai hum dono samjh gye ...Phir jab ...Hum sab ko set hone lage disguise main Daya ko uss ghar mein plznt kiya gaya ...par daya ki jaan ko khtra tha yeh baat HQ bhi nhi janta tha ...pata nhi kaise daya ek officer hai yeh baat ...Unko sab ko pata chal gyi ...Daya ka khabri already ...set tha ...usne mujhe btaya ...call karke ...ki ...inn sab ka ...Master mind ...Daya Ka purana ...dushman hai ...jo DAya ki Jaan lene ka plan kar rha hai ...Sir mein dar gaya ...Daya ko tho hatta diya mein ne par kisi aur ko plant karna tha ...jay ready tha par mujhe guilt laga Apne Bhai ko Bacha ke ...mein kisi ke bete ko ...kisi ke Manng ke sindoor ...kisi Baap ko ...Maut ke muh mein ...Jhook rha hu ...Phir bacha mein khud mein ne Apne Aap ko ...Waha pe set karne ko bol diya ...HQ mei ...yeh bolke ki mere khabri set hai ...waha mujhe kaam karne ko asani hogi ...

Acp : Sab Maan Gaye ...Tum set ho gaye ...aur...

Abhijeet : Daya ke khabri ka pata lagana suru kiya tho ...pata chala ... ki uska khabri ...Bahut phele se nhi ...Mein shocked tha ...par mujhe samjh aa gaya tha ki mujhe Trap kiya gaya hai ...

Acp (shocked) : What ...Khabri gayab tha ...

Abhijeet : Jii sir ...mujhe waha... pe ek gunde ne btaaya shraab ke nashe mein btaaya ...

Acp : Matlab trap daya ke liye nhi tumhare liye tha ...(angry tone) ...Aur tum yeh baat chupa rhe ho ...jaan sakta hu kyu ...

Abhijeet : down head : sir Daya ko Aap jante hai ...Usko pata laga ki Uske Naam se mujhe trap kiya gaya tha tho bekar ka drama karega ...Phir kuvh hua nhi na baat khatam

Acp : Abhijeet ...Pata hai Daya badnaam Hai apne sentiments ke liye ...Lekin tum bhi koi kaam sentimental fool nhi ho ..(abhijeet shocked) ...Jab trap hia pata chla tab help lette nhi akele lage rhe ...Maraa kisne tha ...tumko ...

Abhijeet : Political Party ke log the...bhaar baat ka pata tha unke supporters ke gusse ka fayeda liya aur mujhe Mara ...

Acp : Aur tum itne bade wale the ki yeh nhi hospital mein rhe 2 din behosh rhe kar ...bhag ke aa gye ...

Abhijeet maked a face ...

Acp : Bass yeh muh bigado tum ...Bevakuff...Yaad rakho ...Tum dono ko apne baare mein mujhe se kuch nhi chupana hai ...Hak nhi hai tumko apne baare mein kuch bhi chupane ka ...samjhe

Abhijeet : jIii sir

Acp : Abb chalo ...

Abhijeet : Kha sir

Acp glared ...Club , Pub , Bar , Hotel ...leke jaa nhi sakta hai ...hospital

Abhijeet : Mein thik hu sir ...

Acp : Shut up

Abhijeet ...Huhuuu ...

Acp went out ...Abhijeet followed his mentor ...as he was well aware of result ...if he disrespect his order ...

Acp open the door of driving sit ...abhijeet interrupt him : Sir mein chala tha hu aap plz

Acp : Chup chap ...Bina kisi awaz ke baitho gadi mein

Abhijeet (pov) : Baith jaa nhi pitayi ho jani hai aaj Abhijeet ...Abhijeet open the door quickly and settled in car speedy ...

Acp : (hail whole way ) : Mein bta rha hu ...Abhijeet yrh jo dimagh hai na sahi jagah istemaal kiya karo ...Mujh sebaate chupane mein nhi ...Ullu ...Btaa dete Abhi tak Dr check up kar chuka hita ...Meds Ka Dose leke Thik hone lage ...Par sahab ko Tho kuch aur ...karna ...(abhijeet silently hearing all scolding kaam Shikayat )

Abhijeet -acp reached hospital ...his phone rings...

* * *

HEY EVERYONE...KAISE HO SAB..CHALO JALDI BTAO ...KAISA HAI CHAPPY ...WAITING FOR UR REACTION ...AND REVIEWS ...

NEXT CHAPTER AFTER AT LEAST 35 REVIEW ...

Yrr Ur review Work as Booster...PLzz Review ...

REPLY

Sambhavi : hii dear so sorry ...for late reply ...Bache kisi ...Episode se nhi hai ...Just a random thought aur dear JAY Mera ek Other character hai ...Meri Story DREAM IS FAMILY se...Hope u Like the chappy ...missing ur review in chapter 2 ...waiting for review dear ...

missing so many reviewers ...

And thank you ...so much for ur love ...Nikki , chitra , Akku dii , Priya , bbu ...Adya duo lover ...Ayushi gupta ...Luvcidduodosti ...Aaira ...sania313...gb ...Ls...Angel Arzoo...Shikha sharma ...PoojaAbhiDeewani ...PerfectAbhi...AbhiNidhi...Kavi ...Dhara abhi...Abhiii ...oOo...Tia ...The Writing Addict...Eman ...Anam Abhi's Fan ...Arib ...Cidabhidayabff ...Angelbetu ...

All My guest Reviewers Thank u Soooo much

Sorry Agar kisi ko bhool Gyi hu ...so sorry ...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES

* * *

Acp attend call ...

Abhijeet wating for him ...Suddenly he saw ...Salunkhe sir with Daya ...(murmur) Daya ...Salunkhe sir bhi hai ...Uff ...

Acp : chalo abhijeet ...

Both reach to dr

Acp : Kya Baat hai Dr. Riwaz

: Serous tho hao Acp Aise ...Swelling Hona ...Achi Baat nhi hai ...Ek kaam Karo ...Orthopedic department mein Test karalo Mujhe lagta hai ...Clavicle facture hai

Acp : What ! ! !...

Dr . Riwaz : Aap ko Tho adat ho jani chahiye ...Iss tarah ki news ki Acp Sahab ...Aisa reaction ...itne saalo baad bhi

Acp : Aur Apko bhi ...asaan bhasha mein mujhe Samjhane ki adat honi chaiye ...

: Are Apne ...Officer ka gussa mujh pe nikal rhe ho ...Kuch nhi hua hai Yrr ...BAs facture hua hai ..Because of hit in shoulder ...This type of facture r Fairly common ...

Acp :(looked at abhijeet who is standing down head ) : Thanx dr . Riwaz ...

: Yeh lo ...Milo jake ...

Acp and abhijeet Headed Towards ...Orthopedic department ...

Other side ...

Sal : Mujhe samjh nhi aata ki tum dono ka kya problem hai ...Injury btai kyu n

Daya : Aap Mujhe Abhijeet ke hisse ka bhi dant rhe hai sir ...Kyu

Sal : Kaam Hi aise hai tum dono ke ...Dannt na Padta hi hai ...

They went inside ...

Both Meet dr ...who gave simple instruction to him like ...Jada movement nhi karna , rest ...And meds On time ...and Some other restrictions ...

Daya (pov) : Kitna Lecture dete hai yeh Dr ...My god ...

Abhijeet side ...

Dr . : Mr Abhijeet mein ne test kiya ...Kuch major nhi hai Minor Hi hai But ...Apko abhi ...Kuch din rest karna hoga ...shoulder movement bhi nhi karna jada

Abhijeet (pov) : Bhaiya Bas karo ...Itna Humse ...Jindagi mein bhi na Ho payega ...Yeh na karo woh na karo ...huhhhh...

Acp : Observing his right hand expression ...Aap chinta na kre ...Dr ...Abhijeet sab ...follow karega ,...

Abhijeet : (pov)Time Btayega ...Smile Cutely ...

Acp: well aware of his ...thought ...

Acp : Time Nhi ...Mein Btaa rha hu ...Sab follow ...Karoge ...

Abhijeet Looked at him shock ...How He know ...what ...I M thinking ...

Acp (smiled) : Baap hoon ...Chalo ...Abb

Abhijeet Jerked from his thought ...Went out from ...

Salunkhe And daya ...Also Came out ...

Sal : Acp ko btaa du hum wapas aa rhe hai ...Dailled...No ...Ka Ho yr ...Praduman

Acp : Hospital mein hoon ...aur kha Jaunga ...

Sal : Mujhe hospital bhja ...Khud bhi aagaye ...

Acp : tumko hospital Hero Part 2 ke sath bejha Khud Part 1 ke sath hoon ...

Sal : Kya hua ...Mujhe irritate hona chahiye tho tum ho ...

Acp : Irritate kyu na hoon mein ...

Sal : Kya hua hai

Acp narrated dr. Riwaz words ...

Sal : Ooooo ...

Acp : Call kyu kiya ...tha ...

Sal : Yrr daya ke koi normal spain nhi hai ...hair line ...bone crack hai ...City hospital Mein ...

Acp : Phone rakho ...DR. sahab ...Hum bhi city Hospital hi hai Aata hoon mein ...ho kha

Sal : Parking ...

Acp: wait karo ...

Sal ; okk ...

After hospital formality Acp and abhijeet move towards ...Parking

In Parking ...

Sal : Acp ...aa rha hai

Daya : Dr . shab unko apne ghar se bhula liya itna jaldi aapko humein daant khilane ki ...

Sal : Uff ...daya ghar se nhi bhulaya hai woh ...Hospital mein tha

Daya : kyu ...sir ..

Sal : Yrr woh abhijeet ke ..swelling jo ussne chupaya tha ...ussi ka check up krane aaya tha ...

Daya : Boss ...Ki tho ...class nhi Extra class lagi hogi ...acp sir se

Sal laughed ...at EXTRA CLASS ...

Acp reached ...

Acp : Salunkhe ,...Bolo

Sal : Kya Bolu ...Tumhare ...Ladle

Acp : Haan Pata Hai ...Bahut kaam Karte hai yeh dono lekin sab ulte ...

Duo Standing down head ...listing sweet scolding ...

Salunkhe : Yrr pradyuman Mujhe Kuch Kaam Hai tho main ...Yaha se ...Nikalna hai ...tum in dono

Acp : Thik hai Jaa main leke jaata hoon dono ko

Salunkhe left for important work Now trio ...In car ...

Acp : Dr Ne dono ko Araam karne ko bola hai Samjhe Yaad rakhna Agar koi hosiyaari ki ...

Duo : Nhi karenge sir ...Looked each other ..

reach home (acp)

Acp sir sent duo to their respective room ...Chup-chap room jao dono apne apne ...Koi baat nhi hogi tum dono ki Abhi araam karo ...(duo look at him )...I said Go ...Duo ...Move as they know any argument is useless, Both Enter inside room ...Abhijeet Phone rings (said) Haan Bol Hira ...Acha ...Khabar Sahi hai ...okk ...nhi ...Main aata ..(he looked at himself and than think Abhi Jane ki sochi bhi tho acp sir ...Nhi nhi ) Hira ...Tu Sambhal ke Rhena Mujhe Kuch din lagenge ...(he cut call ) Daya Ko btana padega ...He dailled ...

Daya : Abhijeet ...Call Kar rha hai ...kyu ...picked call Haan Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Daya Mere khabri ka phone tha ...Hira ka ...woh ..information dena chahta hai ..

Daya : Itna Kya tension lena ...Chalo le aate hai

Abhijeet : Acp sahab ...Ko Bhadke Hua Hai Uska kya

Daya : Haan Yr yeh tho socha nhi Aab Kya ...

Abhijeet : Yr Kuch karo ..Aaj Agar Information mil jaati hai ...(he turned towards door find Acp sir standing with hand fold pose )..Hai ..hai... Par Kal ...bhi mil sakti hai ...Kal ke baad bhi main ne bol diya ...tha usse ...(stammered) ..Ma...main...

Daya : Kya hua hai ...chudail dekh liya kya

Abhijeet : Yamraj ...

Daya : Kya ...

Acp Snatched phone ...Nhi Mujhe dekh liya hai ...Abb tum agar so jao tho thik hai warna ...tumhare bhai ke sath tumhari bhi Class lega yeh YAmraj ...

Daya Jumped : Yess Sir main abhijeet ko mana hi kar rha tha main so hi rha tha ...sach sachii sir ...

Acp : Daya ...so jao

Abhijeet was cursing his luck (pov) Aaj tho koi nhi bachaa sakta You are dead S.I Abhijeet ...(baby cry face ) MAin hi kyu

Acp : to abhijeet : Tho Kab mil jaye Info ..

Abhijeet : Kya Sir ...main samjh nhi hi ...Mujhe

Acp : Bed pe jao ...

Abhijeet went to bed ...

Acp : Lait jao yeh bhi bolna padega ...Chalo ...Jaldi ...

Abhijeet follow His Instruction soon drift in sleep ...Acp Looked at his face (pov ) Sote hua Kitna shant hai ...Aise hi agar ...isske Kaam ho tho ...Par nhi Kaam Tho Bandar jaise hai dono ke ...Unko dekh loon ek Baar ...

Daya's Room

He was Sleep Acp Sir Spread Blanket ..nicely over him ...(pov) Darwaja tod ka pair main choot hai ...phir Bhi ...Koi Farq nhi padta Hum dono tho kundege (jump)...Pair tootha ho ...ya ...sar ...koi Matlab nhi ...

At last ...Went to his room were his best buddy Msg Popped ...

Message Salunkhe

 _Apne bachoo ki sewa ho chuki Ho tho ...Acp sahab Khana Kha lena Aur dawa Lelena aur ...so jana woh dono thik hai Dr bhi sach Bolte hai ...Gud night_

Acp : Smiled : Yeh ...Concern bhi taunt ke sath dikhata hai ...Had hai ..

Acp replied ...

 _Khana Kha Liya hai ..Dr. Sahab aur Dawa bhi Leli hai ...ab Sone jaa rha hoon ...Dr par vishwas hai par bachoo par nhi hai ...Gud night (he pressed send bitton smil sweetly )_

 _Ac_ p ..Also went to sleep ...Salunkhe read his Message ...(pov) Acp Sahab ka ...shaitaan bachee ...Par jaise bhi Bahut Proud hai Acp sahab Aur pareshan bhi koi nhi ...Chalo bhai salunkhe ...Gud night Karo apne aap se ...

Four person ...Are sleeping with peace in heart and prayer ..for each other ...a new morning waiting for them ...

THE END

* * *

HEY EVERYONE...KAISE HO SAB..CHALO JALDI BTAO ...KAISA HAI CHAPPY ...WAITING FOR UR REACTION ...AND REVIEWS ...

Last Chapter of this Short story Hope u liked it as it was not Up to mark according to me ...Ur review Work as Booster...PLzz Review ...

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


End file.
